End users have more communications choices than ever before. A number of prominent technological trends are currently afoot (e.g., more computing devices, more online video services, more Internet video traffic), and these trends are changing the network delivery landscape. The Internet currently handles a majority of the communications and is a global system of interconnected computer networks that use a standard Internet Protocol suite (TCP/IP) to link several billion devices worldwide. Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) was the first publicly used version of the Internet Protocol (IP) but as use of the Internet continues to grow, a new system is needed. One proposed new system is information centric networking (ICN) which can allow for mobile networking. However, in mobile networking, when a node moves and the network is not converged to its new location yet, all packets destined to the mobile node will be sent to the old position and lost. Hence, there is a challenge in providing mobility loss detection and recovery.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.